The 4 Kin of Mephistopheles
by Spring Hope
Summary: In the land of Fiore, there are 4 infamous gangs known as the 4 Kin of Mephistopheles. They were well-known and terrifying, no one interfered with them. When the leader's daughter of Requiem mysteriously disappears, all hell broke loose, leaving the alliance in dust. What will happen when Natsu, Dragon's leader, saves a young lady who looks exactly like his childhood friend? HIATUS
1. 12 Years Ago

**Chapter One: 12 years Ago**

_-12 Years ago-_

"You fools, have you hurt Lucy again?" The scarlet-haired warrior glowered at the two boys, who trembled in fear.

"W-What are you talking about Erza? O-Of course not! R-Right Natsu?" The jet black haired boy whimpered back, glaring at the rosy haired boy.

"Aye! L-Lucy fell down when we were playing tag and…." Natsu trailed off as Erza's death glare became even more sinister.

"You are supposed to be training! Not playing tag! You three are going to going to be the next leaders! Stop goofing around!" Erza continued to scold then harshly.

"SCARLET!" A white-haired demon shouted as she lunged towards her with a fist. Erza easily stopped it with her sword, blocking her punch.

"Strauss… still want to fight hmm?" Erza said with a smirk.

"We never settled our last battle, Scarlet." Mirajane returned the smirk to her as she cracked her knuckles. Natsu, Lucy, and Gray used this opportunity to escape from them.

* * *

"I expected more from you, Igneel." Ur said as she sighed, slamming her book shut.

"Could you have done any better? You're weaker than me," Igneel growled back, tension between Igneel and Ur grew.

"Now, now, there' no need to fight is there?" Layla said as she pushed them back, making them sit down again.

"So… Raven Tail is going again?" Mavis asked as she quietly set down her cup of tea, folding her hands onto her lap.

"Yeah, along with Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart, and Tartaros…" Layla talked on as she counted the guilds off with her fingers.

"The Balam alliance… how lame, our alliance name is way better, sounds more cool doesn't it?" Ur smirked, crossing her legs.

"Ur, I think you should go get Gray and the others, they might get lost if they play around the forest for too long." Mavis said in a small voice, smiling.

"Of course, I was just going to go get him after this, I don't want my child hanging out with this Dragon's pinky" Ur smirked, getting up as she walked towards the door.

"What are you talking about? Isn't it the other way around? At least my child and I don't strip." Igneel shot back, grinning as Ur's face grew red.

"Oh just hurry up and get your child, Ur," Layla sighed as she put the papers down, "and Igneel, stop messing round with her."

* * *

"Lucy hurry up and go hide! Don't be scared!" Natsu whispered loudly to her as he pushed her farther into the forest.

"B-But Natsu! I'm scared!" She grabbed onto his vest, shaking.

"There's nothing to be scared about! I promise you this forest is safe. We can't go in the same hiding spot or else he'll catch both of us. Besides I already called that spot over there, just hide in this bush!" Natsu set her down behind the bush and gave her his silly grin, "I'll come to you later! Once he passes your spot! I promise I'll come and get you." Then he was off in a flash, leaving behind the terrified Lucy in the forest.

"Where are you? Natsuuuu? Lucyyy?" Gray purred as he tiptoed, placing his back against the wall and peering into the courtyard.

"GOTCHA!" Natsu shouted as he drew in a breath, "Fire Dragon's ROAR!" he spewed out a breath of fire.

"Ice-Make: Hammer!" Gray shouted as he created an ice hammer, almost squishing Natsu.

"Where's Natsu…?" Lucy mumbled as she played with a stick, sighing. It was getting extremely dark in the forest, she wanted to run out. But what if Natsu came? And got lost because she left? She didn't want that to happen.

"Yah, Pinky, where's Lucy?" Gray asked, stuffing his lungs with big gulps of air as they both lay on the ground, exhausted from fighting each other.

"OH CRAP!" Natsu immediately sat up and ran into the forest. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy…" he mumbled, he totally forgot about her and he mentally slapped himself, wanting to beat himself up. Knowing Lucy, he knew she would've probably stayed behind that bush. "Lucyy! LUUUUUUUCYYYY! LUCEEEEEE!" Natsu shouted, hollering her name. If only he hadn't left Happy back, he probably would've helped Natsu a bunch on getting Lucy.

"NATSUUU!" he heard a shrill cry from a distance.

"LUCY?!" Natsu sprinted towards the sound; he saw Lucy being dragged away by something, it gripped her right arm. She shrieked and cried, trying to remove the shadowy hand from her delicate wrist.

"NATSU HELP ME!" She cried out, trying to reach him as she extended her free arm towards him.

"Lucy!" he shouted, he sprinted towards her. He was close enough to touch the tips of her fingers but was abruptly flown back by a gust of wind, making his head hit a sharp, jagged rock.

"What an annoying little brat… oh well, doesn't matter if he dies, we already found our item." A deep, eerie voice quietly said.

"NATSU!" She shouted, more tears coming out not for her, but for her wounded friend. Natsu's eyes were closing as he laid half-conscious on the ground, the blood silently dripping.

"L-Lu…cy" He blacked out, his hand dropping as she was swallowed up by the darkness.


	2. Princess, Blankets, and Cushions

**Chapter two: The Trapped Princess, the Blankets, and her cushion**

"Tsk, I just come back from a job and now I have to go do another one? So annoying…. Why couldn't Erza do it by herself?" Natsu mumbled to himself, kicking a rock out of frustration.

He had just come back from a five month mission, and he was welcomed back to his room with, once again, another task from Erza, since she was too busy handling her gang. No one could disobey Erza; she was like a monster in the inside, but a beauty on the outside. Wendy volunteered to come with him, but he bluntly refused.

It wasn't her fault, he just didn't like going near the Requiem gang, because it reminded himself of Lucy. He cringed at the thought, quickly putting it to the back of his head. Ever since Lucy 'died' the 4 Kin of Mephistopheles got disbanded, although the leaders, Wendy, Gray, Erza, and Natsu, still got along their members hated each other's guts. When they became the leaders, Erza has been working her ass off to bring them back together. No one knew how Lucy disappeared, but apparently, Natsu was there when she got taken away, although he doesn't really remember it. Ur and Gray found Natsu almost bleeding to death in the forest, but luckily, Porlyusica decided to help Natsu after they had begged her. He blames himself for her disappearance and for not remembering her at all.

They never mention her or Lisanna in front of Natsu, he knows what Lisanna looks like, but no one would tell him what the other girl looked like…

The one who creates peace and prosperity, can destroy it. Igneel once told Natsu, before the day that their alliance was disbanded by Layla. She shortly died after that, from an illness that no one knew about, since it was mixed with her depression, she had no chance of surviving.

Mirajane changed eight years ago, when Lisanna, her younger sister, died on a mission. Before that, she changed slowly after Lucy's disappearance; it tormented her that Lucy had died, because Mira thought of Lucy as her other younger sister. But when Lisanna died, she completely changed from her demonic personality to her sweet and quiet one. From time to time she snaps and goes back to her old personality, but that's only on rare occasions.

Natsu sighed, he stroked Happy's fur, he was sleeping soundly on his shoulder. Over the past 12 years, everything has changed-he doesn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

Lucy looked out the window, laying her head on the desk. It was a bright and sunny day, perfect to go outside. She longed to go outside; she would've-if she wasn't stuck in a tower that was about 3000 feet high. Every single month, Lucy asked for a new blanket, she had at least 36 blankets now, if she included her dresses, it would be enough to make into a rope. After today, when her guardian came, he would give her her 37th blanket, and then she could continue her plan. Lucy started humming a song, she didn't know where it was from, but she knew it by heart. It bothers her to think about it, it gives her a headache when she tries to figure out where it's from.

"Is he really a guardian? All he does is bring me food and stuff, and things I want… I guess he's just a friend?" Lucy mumbled to herself as she yawned. Surely he would be angry at her for escaping the tower, but he couldn't do anything about it could he? As long as she got far away enough.

"Knock, knock!" Lucy heard an all too familiar voice boom; she shot her head up in surprise.

"Oh! Welcome back." She formally greeted the man, his name was Jude Heartfilia. She stood up and she bowed. He gave her a smile, liking how she's been behaving well for the past few years. "Have you brought the blanket, Father?" She asked, he landed lightly on his feet inside the tower, placing the ornate blanket on top of her bed.

"Lucy, why do you want so many blankets? Is it that cold?' he asked her with curiosity.

"Well, it is becoming winter, and the winters here just keep getting colder by the year, I promise you that this will be the last blanket I'll ask for." She replied back, smiling. The last time I'll stay on this stupid tower, I'll be free forever~! She danced in her head, trying to keep herself from jumping and screaming with joy.

"Alright, if you say so, if you need anything, just call me, I'll be there in a second." He said, smiling at her before leaving. When he was out of hearing sight, he grumbled and muttered angry words. "Now, by tomorrow night, we can finally get rid of her. The spell that has been on her will diminish finally. Curse Layla and her spells." Jude growled.

"Wow, I finished it faster than I expected…" Lucy smiled at herself, proud of her tight, new rope. It was made out of all of her blankets and her fancy dresses. She put her most comfortable clothes in her bag, also squishing in some books, a pen, a journal, and some food and water. She tied one end of the rope to her bed's leg, and dropped the other end down the tower, it barely touched the ground. She began to tremble from excitement and fear.

"Alright… here goes nothing…" Lucy gulped as she dangled from the rope; she clutched it with all of her strength. "Now… just release it slowly…" Lucy loosened her grip and plummeted down while she screamed her head off. She was welcomed with strong, rough arms, cushioning her fall.

"Aye! She fell from the sky!" Happy shouted, jumping in the air.

"Urrg…. Who jumps from a place that high?" Natsu groaned. Lucy quickly sat up, blushing.

"S-S-Sorry! I didn't mean to…. Hurt you…." She mumbled, looking down.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't think you should do that anymore-you know, fall from the sky like that." Natsu commented as he also sat up, rubbing his head.

"Well! Thank you for saving me! I'll be heading off now." Lucy said as she quickly ran into the forest as it _swallowed_ her.

Something in Natsu's head snapped and he worriedly looked into the forest, he felt like something like this had happened before, a forest taking away something important to him…

"Well at least she said thank you…? Unlike some people, when they see your face they run like the wind!" Happy said, shrugging as he continued to fly west of the forest.

"Y-Yeah, I guess." Natsu shrugged it off, something about her bothered him, and he didn't even get to get a good luck at her face.


	3. The Fire Dragon, Spirits, and Enemies

**Sorry for the super late update LOL. You know school... well anyways here's Chapter 3! Enjoy! [:**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Fire Dragon, Spirits, and the Enemies**

"It's so freaking cold!" Lucy whimpered, she slapped herself, how stupid was she? She forgot to bring one of her 2857826 blankets with her! She shivered again. _Jude is probably extremely angry at me…_ Lucy cringed at the thought of what he would do, but if she could get a taste of freedom, she would take any risk. "No time to regret it now… can't go back anyways…." She mumbled to herself. She had camped out in the forest, deciding to head to the nearest town and rent out a room when she got there. She didn't even know where in the world she was.

As she silently thought of depressing thoughts, a streak of light shot through the sky, making Lucy gasp. She shut her eyes and smiled happy. It was her very first shooting star! She had always wanted to see one ever since 12 years ago. I wish… She paused, what do I wish for? I wish for freedom, adventures, magic. She nodded to herself, they were all one thing technically, and they all had one thing in common. Without freedom there's no adventure, without adventure there's no magic. She yawned and made herself comfy, draping over the sack she brought as a blanket and surprisingly slept silently and peacefully.

A maid with bright pink hair and blue eyes stood in front of her. "Princess, please wake up, it's almost one in the afternoon…"

"Five more minutes Virgo…" Lucy mumbled as she turned to lie on her stomach.

"Princess, Jude will be here any minute now."

"WHAT?!" Lucy quickly flashed her eyes open and stuffed the sack in her bag, standing up too quickly, making herself feel light headed.

Virgo chuckled quietly, "I'm just kidding, but I'm not joking about him searching for you, he is far away from you right now, he had just left to go to your tower…"

"Tsk… so he hasn't found out yet… that's good, I should start going now." Lucy dusted her clothes off and began walking in whatever direction looked right. "You know Virgo, when I lost my grip on the blankets, there was a boy who cushioned my fall… he had like fluffy pink hair, he seemed really weird! I mean, who has pink hair?"

Virgo's eyes widened and she smiled sadly, none of the Celestial Spirits could tell her the truth about 12 years ago, the Spirit King had forbidden it, since he wanted her to find out the truth on her own. If they were to tell her, even a tiny bit of information could lead to her death. "I see, I'm positive he isn't a dangerous man if he saved you." Virgo replied back.

"Hmm, you're right, anyone is better than Papa, I'm pretty sure that boy wouldn't lock me up in a tower…." Lucy smiled again. "I wonder if I'll be able to see him again, I didn't really properly thank him…"

Her Celestial Spirits had been with her ever since her Papa had found her 12 years ago. He didn't particularly know that she possessed Celestial Spirits, because if he knew, he would've surely taken them away from her.

"I have brought another whip for you; it's from the Celestial world. If you run out of magic, this will be better than your normal whip." Virgo tossed her a metal tube looking piece. "Fleuve d'étoiles!" The whip sprung to life, it shimmered in blue and gold, Lucy store at it with admiration.

"It's beautiful Virgo! Thank you." She tucked it into her belt along with her keys. Virgo left shortly after, having some important duties back in the celestial world. She continued her journey to-well, where ever. She actually didn't know where she was heading to, but she saw a clearing in the distance.

"He won't be able to find me now; I'm too deep into the forest… I hope he doesn't send his…. Guards?" Lucy gulped; she had seen them outside her tower before. They were like demons in human disguise, they showed no mercy.

* * *

"Move it, or else I will have to get rid of you permanently, boy!" A man in armor shouted at Natsu, his spear dangerously near Natsu's throat.

"What did you say…? You'll kill me?" Natsu mumbled as he grabbed the spear and lowered it. "Please, a simple spear won't be able to kill me."

"Don't mess with me!" The guard growled as he lunged it at Natsu. He easily dodged it and grabbed the spear by its tip, melting it with his two fingers as he was catching the tear-dropped shaped melting pieces.

"Thanks for the snack, bro." He grinned and knocked the spear out of his hands, punching the man in the stomach with his fist, making him fly back a few feet while leaving a terrifying dent in his body armor. He easily crushed the next two that came for him, not even using his Dragon Slayer skills yet.

He cracked his knuckles and smiled with mischief, "Now, now, the rest of you don't get me angry and just run along before I turn you into ashes."

"Oh my gosh, the demon guards!" Lucy squealed as she saw a pink haired boy punch the life out of one of them, she hid behind a tree and peered at them.

"Lucy! There you are!" A guard shouted as he pointed up the hill. Lucy cursed under her breath and booked it, she wouldn't go back into the forest.

Lucy.

That name rang in Natsu's head for a while, but he brushed it off, for some reason, these guards wanted to capture the blondie.

"All we have to do is bring her back alive right?" The guard said as he smirked, whipping out a gun.

Lucy felt an overwhelming pain enter her left thigh as she stumbled down the hill. "You idiot! There's a cliff right after the hill!" The other guard shouted as they stopped and looked down, Lucy was tumbling down the hill, finally getting her footing at the very edge of the cliff.

"W-W-Whoa… tsk! My leg…" She grumbled, she looked back and saw she left a bloody trail behind, making her shiver, she couldn't stand blood.

"Flying girl watch out!-oof-" Happy shouted as he head butted against Lucy's back, making her lose her footing and fall down the cliff.

"YOU STUPID CAT!" Lucy shrieked at the top of her lungs as she plummeted down head first. Happy quickly flew towards Lucy and grabbed her by the back of her shirt, earning a deadly glare from her.

"Hey, at least I saved you!" Happy replied as he drifted them both to a good safe distance from the guards.

"I don't understand what's going on but you guys are pissing me off by the second." Natsu hissed, letting out wisps of fire escape his mouth as he spoke. The guards quickly drew back into the forest, earning a relieved sigh from Lucy. Natsu ran to Happy and found him knocked out on the grass. "Happy! What happened to Blondie?!"

"Blondie hit me in the head~" Happy whined as he got teary. Natsu glanced around and bit his lip, she got shot and if it got infected… she would have a chance of dying.

* * *

"Whoa, almost getting kidnapped twice! Oh right, I was supposed to thank him, I was acting on instinct…" Lucy palm faced herself as she sighed, limping towards the town.

* * *

"Hey dimwit, Erza's fucking pissed as hell 'cause of you." Gray commented as he passed Gray.

Natsu sighed and replied, "I know, I know, figured, ran into some nasty trouble and it was pass my time to meet him or whatever anyways."

"N-Natsu-san! I don't think you should go see Erza… she's quite angry… I tried to calm her down…" Wendy stuttered as she trembled, remembering the incident with Erza. Natsu smiled and messed up her hair.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this."

**-BOOM-**

"There you are Natsu Dragneel! I've wanted to have a quick talk with you!" Erza smiled sadistically as Natsu entered Erza's headquarters.

"Yeah… WAIT! Wait! Let me explain!" Natsu shouted before Erza could hit him with her sword, she was gonna go all out on Natsu, she was in her Purgatory armor.

"There's nothing to explain Natsu! That man was a very important client of ours! If you miss out on him again he's going to quit working with us! You need to be responsible for your actions!" Erza sighed and ex-quipped back into her usual armor.

"About that, I was helping a damsel in distress so I couldn't make it to him in time." Natsu scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he smiled.

"And who was this 'damsel in distress'? That made the Natsu Dragneel actually stop to help?" Erza asked with a surprised tone.

"Hey! I DO help people when they're in trouble ya know, you're just never there!" Natsu cleared his throat and continued, "Anyways, I don't know she was shorter than me, a blondie, brown eyes, her hair was a mess though!" Natsu laughed as he remembered," Looked like she slept in the forest or something."

_Blonde, brown eyes… sounds a lot like Lucy Heartfilia…_ Erza thought sadly, she shook the thought off though;_ many girls have blonder hair and brown eyes …_ "Well, just don't disobey me again or else I'll kill you." Erza hissed as Natsu sighed quietly, not loud enough for her to hear and nodded as he escaped the demon.


	4. Mafia Leaders

**Well I was like more than halfway done with chapter four sooo might as well post it! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mafia Leaders**

"I'm so dead…" Lucy groaned as she ran her hand down her face, limping to who knows where. It's been at least two days or so. She stopped the bleeding but it was starting to get nasty. "Stupid Lucy! Should've just stayed in that tower then you wouldn't be dying right now!" This _was not _the taste of freedom she wanted. It was supposed to be adventurous and fun! Exciting, making new friends, finding companions to explore with, yet- none of that has happened. The only person she had… acquaintance with you could say, was the flame boy and that flying cat. She sat on an empty barrel, leaning on the wall behind her. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked up at the sky, spotting the glaring sun. "This is surely the sign that I'll die…" Lucy sighed, closing her eyes. The heat was making everything else unbearable. Well, although her death would be a pretty lame one, it would be better than dying from the guards. She shot her eyes open. "Well technically I _would _be dying from them since their stupid bullet pierced my leg and infected it, so I will die because of them!" Lucy groaned; overthinking was a very bad habit of hers. "Well I'll just nap for a while…" she mumbled to herself, dozing off. It was probably from the pain in her leg, it was getting to her.

"YA, PRINCESS STAY AWAKE!" she heard a rough voice shout as the person slapped her face, _twice_. She opened up her eyes angrily and glared up to see the pink haired freak slapping her once again.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE? HOW DARE YOU SLAP A GIRL!" Lucy shouted back as she quickly stood up, almost falling over but catching herself. She slapped his hands of help away, putting most of her weight to her good leg.

"Well if you sleep here you're definitely going to die." Natsu said matter of factly. "Well, I can't let an innocent girl just die off like that, so I guess I'll take you to Wendy. Besides it would be a waste if you died, you're funny!"

"I do not need to be taken to this Wendy person, I am perfectly fine! And that's the lamest reason to help me!" Lucy hissed back, limping away angrily. He was really starting to get on her nerves now. _How come he always finds me? Is he a stalker?! _Lucy thought, momentarily scared.

"It can't be helped! Everyone I'm around are always serious, I wanna be around a funny person every once in a while you know." He shrugged and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of rice. (;D)

If Lucy was in ship shape she would've definitely killed the flame boy, but since she was worn out she just sighed and let him take her away- besides, she was going to die either way, so she thought. She got drowsy again and was about to sleep, but Natsu quickly shook her body, which caused her to stay awake throughout the way. It was quiet; He never said a word, which Lucy appreciated. She was not in the talking mood right now.

She didn't know how long had passed since she was practically half dead throughout the whole thing. "Natsu-san! Who is thi- oh goodness… her leg!" Wendy panicked as Natsu laid her down on the cotten bed.

"Yeah, I had to keep shaking her to make her stay awake…" Natsu replied as he yawned.

"Good thing you got to her in time, another hour or so she would've been on the brink of death…" Wendy mumbled as her hands hovered over the spot of the bullet wound, blue light emitting from her hands.

"Just let me die…" Lucy mumbled as she covered her eyes with her arm, she was _so _tired, _so _exhausted she just felt like dying-literally.

"No way! We're definitely not letting you die! You can be the entertainment in my guild!" Natsu shouted as he threw his hands in the air.

Lucy shot her eyes open and growled at Natsu, her eyes threatening to kill him. "Well, if you wanna kill me you gotta live so be a good girl and stay put."

"Does Erza know about this?" Wendy asked as she cleaned the blood and infection from Lucy's wound.

"Erza? Hell no! She would kill me if I picked up a girl from the streets like she was a stray cat!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I'm _not _a stray cat you dimwit!" Lucy growled.

"Hey maybe Blondie and me can be real good buddies, she also thinks you're a dimwit!" Gray laughed as he entered the pharmacy room.

"Get out before you cause a ruckus Gray, I don't think our little Blondie would like to see more blood." Natsu growled as he quickly shuffled to Lucy's side.

"Can you stop calling me Blondie? I have a name you know!"

"Oh! I remember! One of those guard people shouted your name wasn't it like… L-"

"Lucky! My name is Lucky!" Lucy quickly covered his mouth with his hand as she laughed nervously. "My name is Lucky… uh Lucky H..Hearth? Yeah Lucky Hearth…" Lucy face palmed herself in her mind, who the hell would have a name Lucky Hearth? It sounded too ridiculous, she wasn't sure if they would buy it.

"Oh yeah! It was Lucky, I knew it was something like that!" Natsu agreed after a moment of silence.

"You know, you remind me of someone…" Gray admitted as he put his hand to his chin, pondering. "Where have I seen you before…"

"Well there are a lot of blonde haired brown eyes girls out there, you probably mistaken me for one of them." Lucy suggested, as Gray nodded in agreement, it sounded reasonable to him.

"Why do you guys like… live in a cave?" Lucy asked, where all three of them looked at her as if she was stupid. "Don't look at me like that! I've come from… from foreign lands!" Lucy defended herself.

"Then why were you in that tower?" Natsu asked with confusion.

Lucy smiled, she had planned this beforehand. "I was travelling and decided to reside in that tower. The guards chased after me because they were angry that I kinda snuck into the tower. They knew my name because I accidently left… my uh one of my stories in there! I wrote my name on it." Lucy nodded with confidence.

"You're lying." Natsu stated as he held up sheets of papers, which made Lucy flinch. "I'm not! I got most of my papers out but I was in a rush so I probably dropped some on the way." _Another point for a very good lie! _Lucy thought, celebrating mentally.

"Hmm… well if you say so Lucky. Anyways we should tell you who we are! You'll actually be a bit surprised-don't run though, your leg is still pretty messed up. Wendy I think it'll be better if you said it."

"Why would I run… is it that bad…?" Lucy mumbled quietly to herself.

"Okay well… where should I start…" Wendy nervously said as she fidgeted with her dress. "My name is Wendy Marvell, Mafia-no mafia sounds a bit scary, gang leader of-well actually temporary gang leader of Requiem, this boy right here is Natsu Dragneel, gang leader of Dragon, and this man right here is Gray Fullbuster, gang leader of Krone. Ah! There's also the scariest of them all! Erza Scarlet, deadly leader of Titan! She's like the head of all of us, technically." Wendy finally stopped, looking at a dumbfounded Lucy.

"Hey! I am not a boy Wendy I'M A MAN TOO!" Natsu shouted, flame engulfing his body which made Lucy squeal. "And we should tell her the basics around here, since she'll be my little assistant."

"Natsu don't scare her!" Wendy scolded him, while Natsu glumly looked down, diminishing his fire. "Anyways, did you agree to be his assistant? That's pretty brave of you, you know. The last assistants he has had… they were all KIA… besides that he's pretty reliable on saving people though, they were just at the wrong place at the wrong time so…"

"-always stay by my side, if you wanna live you know." Natsu finished.

"Oh we're not really a gang; gangs are for weak, small groups-which are a pest to us. We're more like a mafia? A really big one." Gray corrected Wendy.

"I know I know! I just didn't want to scare her!" Wendy sighed.

"A mafia… aren't you guys designed, er are like assassins…? Who take jobs from people who want to get rid of other people…?" Lucy asked cautiously, it didn't hit her that she was surrounded by killers.

"Well, not exactly, we take on odd jobs too! Like deliveries of weapons, we do interrogations also-oh don't look at me like that we don't torture them! Just threaten-it always works." Natsu said, Lucy's eyes grew larger and larger as the information soaked into her. "Hey, most people who join are just in for the adventure type thing if you know what I mean? Well some are for revenge but… don't worry we don't KILL people. I don't get why people spread rumors like that…"

"Oh look at what you've done Natsu! You've made her faint! That's why you don't pour a whole bunch of information at once!" Wendy pouted as she pulled a fleece blanket from the cabinet, up to Lucy's chin.

"And who might this be?" All three of them felt a shiver go down their spine as they slowly turned around to see the one and only devil of them all, Erza.

"T-This is Lucky Hearth?" Natsu gulped. "Wait that was her name right?!" Natsu whispered to Wendy who nodded yes. "Well yeah this is Lucky Hearth; she's my assistant… my new one."

"Ah I see, she's pretty. Make sure she doesn't die on the job like the rest of your assistants… anyways I finally finished the proposal for our guilds to be combined again! I'm sure everyone can come to terms with this."

* * *

All members from the mafias were out in the open plains, since they couldn't really go into town since that would be too noticeable. Erza ended her proposal with one last sentence, "…and Natsu Dragneel will be the leader of this alliance." The good thing was that everybody seemed to not mind this agreement, but Natsu had a hardened look on his face from the last statement.

"Hey I thought you wanted to do it?" Natsu asked reluctantly glancing at the paper she was holding.

"We both know who would be better at leading and I've seen your commanding skills Natsu, they're extraordinary so don't complain and just lead." Erza commented as she handed the paper to Natsu. "I'm sure you'll do fine, the members are starting to get along better anyways, and they all love you."

Natsu messed up his hair in minor frustration as Erza walked away from him. Sure, he didn't mind becoming the leader but he felt like Erza would've been better since she's more disciplined and older. "Alright if you say so Erza…" Natsu puffed out a small breath of fire and walked back to the infirmary where Lucy was.

"Oh you're finally awake! I was starting to get worried there… don't mind Gray, he's good at scaring people like that." Wendy laughed as she dabbed at Lucy's sweating face gently with a cloth.

"M-m-m-mafia… you guys are murderers aren't you?!" Lucy's lips trembled; she yearned to faint again so she wouldn't have to face this monstrous nightmare.

"Silly Lucky! We already told you we're not murderers; we don't kill people just because. Of course we have reasonable reasons to do the things we do." Wendy sighed and walked into another room to put away the cloth and bowl of water.

Lucy gulped and finally looked around her surroundings. It look like she was in a castle, the ceiling was high and the walls were paved with different shapes and sizes of stones. Although it looked drafty and cold, it was unusually warm. And now that she thought about it, it was starting to get _really _warm.

"Heya Lucky!" Natsu loudly said as he popped his head from the doorway. "How you feeling? Good? Better?"

"Better than ever!" Lucy said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Can… I go now? I really do appreciate what you guys have done for me but… I think it's best if I leave."

"Sorry Lucky. Once you've seen our headquarters you _have _to stay with us. That's our law. What if you go out blabbering some secret about where our hideout is?" Natsu asked as he shook his head.

Lucy's mouth fell wide open as she heard this, she was trapped _again_?! "I swear I will never speak a word!" Lucy pleaded, clapping her hands together.

Natsu frowned, "Luc-"

"_We're under attack Boss!" _They both heard a voice from afar shout. The room rumbled as bits and pieces of dust and rock fell from the ceiling.

"Shit…" Natsu mumbled as he messed up his hair again from getting stressed out. "Aish, so annoying!" His bangs now fell in front of his forehead from all the tasseling he did to it. Lucy had to admit, he did look a bit cute like that. She slapped both of her cheeks to get her out of her day dream and got out of the cotton bed.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Lucy gasped as she saw the demon guards, once again, appear in front of her.

"You guys again?! And I thought you've learned your lesson…" Natsu grumbled as he cracked his knuckles, minor annoyance was visible on his face. "Hey Blondie can you use magic? I think we'll need it if there are more of them."


End file.
